The Multibreed Book one of: The War Enders
by StormWing Productions
Summary: Shifter, Aurora, Forest, Dunestormer, and Trooper go on a journey to stop all wars in Pyrrhia by having Shifter become king due to him being bred from all of the tribes. He is the Multibreed. Join them on their journey through Pyrrhia to save it from the destruction it's own inhabitants can do to it.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hi guys I decided to make another story because I don't want to work on only one and I got bored of just the same story, so here you go. There is not much to talk about so I am just gonna get on with it. (Disclaimer I do not own Wings of Fire).**

 **The Multibreed: Book one of: The Supreme King**

 **Chapter 1: The** **Beginning**

 _"One young dragon named Shifter will become the new ruler over all tribes,"_

 _"This young dragon will be bred with the blood of every tribe,"_

 _"Once he is ruler over all of the tribes, he will stop all wars due to being supreme ruler,"_

 _"The rule will continue from his families, meaning that every dragonet he has will be next in line to be ruler over all of Pyrrhia,"_

 _"Those who have other plans for him will be killed because of the number of guards there will be guarding him,"_

 _"This one dragonet will not be alone though, some other dragonets will be there to support him on his journey,"_

 _"These dragonets are about to make history."_

Shifter was wandering the halls of the underground caves. ' _Why am I still here?_ ' He thought. "Hi Shifter." Came a voice from behind him.

Shifter jumped as the young female's voice came out of the darkness of the night. "Oh hi Aurora." Shifter said to the young female IceWing who was only a few days older than him.

"Sorry if I startled you." She apologized. Shifter shook his head and said, "It's fine you didn't that much." Aurora giggled. "Hi there love birds." Came another voice. Shifter turned around to see his friend Forest a RainWing who was one year older than him.

Shifter sighed and said, "For the last time Forest we are not love birds." Forest chuckled and said, "Well it sure looks like it."

Just then they heard heavy footsteps coming their way. "Uh-oh prepare for the angry SkyWing." Forest said. To their relief it wasn't the SkyWing guardian. "Forest, Aurora, Shifter It's time for History class." Said their favorite guardian/teacher Frost.

They all nodded and walked down the long hallway towards the classroom/cave (You tell me which it should be). Once they got there they started a test that they have been studying for.

"Psst, Shifter can you help me?" Aurora whispered. "Sure." Shifter whispered back. Shifter looked at the question. "I am pretty sure that the answer is A." He whispered. (The question was " _Who won the war over being queen of the SandWings?" The answer was A: Blister)._ "Thanks." Aurora whispered _._

After History the three went to the sleeping quarters to rest. Shifter just layed there on his ledge lost in thought about the future. He didn't even notice his NightWing friend next to him.

Shifter looked to his left to take a look out the window but instead he saw his NightWing friend Trooper ( **It's a friends OC that he made to help)** next to him. Shifter jumped startled at him being there. Trooper laughed at how much he scarred his friend. "Can you keep it down?" Asked his RainWing/SandWing friend Dunestormer ( **Another OC that a friend made)**.

Trooper stopped laughing instantly not wanting to make his friend mad. "Sorry." Trooper said apologetically.

Not a long time later it was time to sleep so they all got out of the class they were in and went back to their sleeping quarters. Shifter was the last to fall asleep but he eventually did.

 **There you go! Chapter 1 of my new story. I hope it wasn't to short for you guys and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Familiar Face Returns

**Hi guy's I am back. I am sorry I had to delete what I was working on for the chapter regularly so I lost some ideas but I assure you it will still be a good chapter. Disclaimer I do not own WoF.**

 **The Multibreed: Book one of: The War Enders**

 **Chapter 2: A Familiar Face Returns**

Shifter woke up and saw that his friends were not in the quarters. So he got off of his ledge and walked outside.

He saw one of his friends run toward the infirmary. He followed him and when he got inside there was a strange NightWing on one of the leaf beds. "What happened?" Shifter asked.

Dunestormer turned towards Shifter and said, "One of the guardians went outside to hunt and found her on the ground." Shifter went around Dunestormer and what he saw shocked him.

He knew this NightWing. He couldn't remember her name but he knew he saw her before. The NightWing woke up. She looked around the room not knowing where she was.

Finally she spotted Shifter. "I know you." She said. She sat up on the leaf bed. "You're Shifter." She said. Shifter noticed the silver crescent moon on her forehead. "Starstreaker?" Shifter asked just to be sure he was remembering the right dragon. Starstreaker nodded.

"How did you know it was me?" Starstreaker asked. "Your the only NightWing I know that has a silver crescent moon on her forehead. Also your the only other dragon I know that isn't inside this cave." Shifter replied.

"Whats going on here?" Trooper asked. Shifter turned around and said, "Guys this is an old friend of mine."

The others looked confused. "How do you talk to each other?" Dunestormer asked. "The skylight in the sleeping quarters." Shifter replied. Shifter turned to go talk to one of the guardians.

"So, how long have you and Shifter been friends?" Forest asked. "Not very long but we know a lot about each other." Starstreaker replied.

Just then they heard something crash. They went outside the infirmary and saw a guard that was thrown into a wall. "Find him." A voice said from the other side of the hallway. "Queen Scarlet wants to meet him in person. And if you can, capture his friends too."

"Hide." Shifter whispered to his friends. Shifter didn't have to hide in a single spot since he can camouflage completely.

The intruders came into the room and searched for them. Shifter went back to normal and grabbed one of them. The other SkyWing intruders turned around. "Don't come close or I choke him to death." Shifter said. The SkyWing he had captive broke free and grabbed him.

The others came out of hiding and tried to help him but they all got caught as well.

 **Finally chapter 2 is complete. I am sorry if it is short but I want to save the action for later. Also if you guys want, during the weekends after 8:00 if you have Steam for your computer, you can find me on Primal Carnage on MQPC's nokill roleplay server. Then we can do all sorts of roleplays. But this is only on the weekends. (Mainly Saturday and Sunday).**


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious power and fighting

**Hi guys! It's me here and this is chapter 3 of The War Enders. I can't believe that I am keeping up with two stories at once without forgetting ideas. I want to thank Mystic the Animus for an idea that I think is a really good one. I want to do this chapter in a point of view and if you guys like it I will continue it in Shifter's or change it every chapter. Anyways, here's chapter 3!**

 **The War Enders: Book 1: The Multibreed**

 **Chapter 3: Mysterious power and fighting**

_ **Shifter's P.O.V** _

I woke up to the sound of yelling. I recognized it, it was Aurora. I also heard Forest and Starstreaker. They were trying to wake me up. Well, Starstreaker was. Forest and Aurora were yelling at the guards. They didn't seem happy.

When Starstreaker saw me wake up she sighed with relief. "Guy's he's awake." Starstreaker yelled trying to make them hear over their own yelling. The two stopped yelling and looked at me.

"How long was I out for?" I asked. "Almost three day's, we thought you were dead." Aurora said. "And if I may say, we were all worried, but mainly those two." She continued pointing to Starstreaker and the one I hate more than anyone, Scarlet.

I saw her staring right up at me. She flicked her tail and two guards flew up to my cell. "Hey what are you doing?" Starstreaker asked. "The queen wants to speak with him." One of the guards said.

They grabbed me, dragged me out, and flew me down to Scarlet. When we got down she looked surprised. "You know, you look like a fighter but yet, you don't fight. Why is that?" Scarlet asked. "I'm not used to it." I answered. "Very well. Then perhaps this will put you into shape." She said as she flicked her tail.

The guards threw me to the ground. "Get up." I heard a female's voice. I got up obeying. As soon as I did I felt pain in my back. I looked on my back and saw her claws puncturing my scales. "No wonder you don't fight. You're to busy obeying everything people say."

She took her claws out of my back. "I'm going to give you a head start." She said. I got up but didn't run. The female SkyWing scoffed and clawed the side of my face. "Maybe I need something to make you fight." Scarlet said. She flicked her tail and the same two guards flew into the air. The unlocked Starstreakers cell and brought her down.

Scarlet chuckled evilly. "Maybe this will get you going. Because I see a fighter inside you." Scarlet said. She got up and flew down to us and walked over to Starstreaker. She raised her claws and got ready to strike.

I suddenly felt something. A burst of anger shot through me and I powerfully shoved the female SkyWing off me. I got up, grabbed Scarlet and threw her back. She went flying into a wall. I had some kind of strength.

The two guards got in front of me. I heard someone running so I turned to my left and saw another guard running towards me. He stopped running right in front of me so I got ready to fight. The guard lunged at me but I dropped to the ground. He went right past me. Another guard started running towards me. He slashed at me but I ducked and clawed his face. He slashed again but this time I moved to the left and he touched me but didn't scratch me.

At the time, I didn't know that there was an audience because I was to focused on the guards and Starstreaker trying to make sure no guards were coming after her. I turned around to make sure there were no guards and I saw one running towards her. I started running so that I can lunge at him. When I got to the right point I lunged and tackled him. "You're not going anywhere but death today." I said in a tone not like my usual nice tone. I raised my claws and slashed at his throat. But someone caught my arm. The female SkyWing. She threw me back but not far. Only a few inches. "This is going to be much more fun." She and I said at the same time.

She lunged at me but I rolled out of the way and slashed at her side. When she hit the ground she was clenching her wound. I didn't slash her entire side, but it was enough. She lunged again but I dropped like I did with the guard but this time I raised my claws up and slashed part of her underbelly. This time when she hit ground, she didn't get up.

Her breathing was, slow and heavy. She sounded like she was dieing. I heard someone roar so I turned around and saw Scarlet up. She did not look happy. She flicked her tail and almost every SkyWing guard in the arena surrounded me. It didn't look good but I held my ground but there was just to many. I didn't give up, I kept fighting until I couldn't fight. Not only was I fighting to survive, but I was fighting to protect Starstreaker. In the end, I fell. I was on the ground with scratches and marks everywhere.

Then, nothing. It was black. I woke up back in my cell. I was lucky to be alive. And so was she. It looked like they spared her. ' _Thank the three moon's she OK._ ' I thought. "Good morning." I heard the female SkyWing's voice. "That was a good fight and I'm surprised we both are alive. You make a good fighter."

I was surprised that she had a nice side. I was also surprised that she was alive as well. "I think we both make good fighters." I said. "Yes but mainly you." She countered. "I never saw someone take on every guard in the arena. Ever. You also have strength but, they took care of that." "How?" I asked. "They made you bars titanium and they're armor titanium as well. It's light but extremely strong." She said. "Well I have to go, my mother wants to see me. Good-bye."

I was surprised that she was this nice. She may have been nice but, I never would give up Starstreaker. Starstreaker is the one. I can feel it. and I know how she feels about me. I feel the same way.

 **There you go! Chapter 3 is here. I will have a surprise for you guys in the next chapter so be prepared to see someone we all know. Once again Thanks Mystic the Animus for the idea of Starstreaker being captured too. You guys are amazing. Also, Mystic will be helping me when I run out of ideas. I asked. Well, thanks for reading this chapter. Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Him

**Hi guys! I am finally posting chapter 4! I am so sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I hope you guys saw The StormWing Assassins book2: The Approaching Storm. And I am going to make another story! Be prepared. It will be coming out sometime next month. I will reveal the name of it most likely tomorrow or the day after. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **PS I added in Peril because I forgot to before I created this story. Also that female SkyWing that was in last chapter is Peril believe it or not. And guess what? Since Shifter is part MudWing, he is fire resistant. Completely. He doesn't even feel a thing when fire touches him. Anyways, once again, Enjoy!**

I woke up to the sound of a cheering crowd. I looked over the side of my tower and there was what looked to me like a NightWing but with gray scales instead of black scales. I remembered Scarlet saying something about them seeing something never seen before but I couldn't figure out what it was. Then I remembered something from under the mountain. There was an old scroll I really liked to read. It was called ' _The legends of StormWings_ ' and in it, it said that StormWings had either regular gray or light gray. He was fighting with an IceWing. I think I recognized the IceWing. I looked next to where a SeaWing was and saw a blank tower.

Then I realized I did know him. I think his name was Tundra. _Her_ name actually. But then I realized something else. I actually knew the StormWing. He was from a story in ' _The legends of StormWings_ '. His name was Hurricane. In the scroll it also said he had three siblings, which explained the other three gray dragons. It also said that SandWings were they're natural enemies. So right now they are enemies with Scarlet and the MudWings as well. So they are in kind of a bad place right now. Until something good happens for them.

But back over to the fight. It was like they weren't even fighting. Until Tundra lunged at him. Then things got interesting. Hurricane dropped to the ground like I did but this time, when she went over him, he grabbed her tail then he threw her back. While she was still on the ground Hurricane walked over to her and said something but I didn't know what. It looked like he said that he was sorry. Then he killed her. In one quick strike he slit her throat (I don't know why I enjoy that so much. I think something is wrong with me).

The SkyWing queen grinned. "Now. " She said in a deep voice. "Since you already beat all of your opponents and you are already out, I am going to have you fight my champion Peril." It looked like Hurricane knows who she is.

Peril came out into the arena. A lot of the dragons went silent, but some of them kept cheering. Only one or two though. Hurricane growled as Peril came closer to him. Peril didn't even look scared of him. "Wait." Scarlet said. "Since you are a legendary assassin, you get one more fight. I forgot that we have guests here today." Scarlet waved one of her hands and they guards flew up to me and brought me down. As they brought me down, Peril went back in.

Hurricane looked at me confused. "You from the prophecy?" He asked. I nodded my head. "What's your name kid?" He asked. "Shifter." I replied. He chuckled and said, "Well don't be scared, I don't kill prophecised dragons.""Kill someone already!" Someone from the crowd shouted. Hurricane faced part of the crowd and shouted, "I don't kill prophesied dragons!"

It still seemed like some of the crowd was not impressed, but at least some of them shut up. "If you want me to fight him, then give me more because I can't fight this weakling." He grinned, turned to me, then winked. "Ok then." Scarlet said. She seemed a bit mad. "Guards!" She yelled. a dozen guards flew down in front of me and Hurricane.

"You ever been in a fight before?" He asked me. "Only under the mountain." I replied. "Well this isn't under the mountain so give it all you got." Hurricane informed me. "Don't worry, I never went easy under the mountain anyways." I said trying to act like I knew what I was doing.

"Enough chit-chat." One of the guards said. "Time to die." He lunged at Hurricane and he dropped down and jumped up into the air right when the guard went over him. When they came back down Hurricane clawed his face and chest then slit his throat. One of the guards threw his spear at Hurricane. I closed my eyes thinking it hit Hurricane. But when I opened them, to my surprise, he caught it. The spear was in his hand. "Don't worry." The guard that looked like the leader said. "He may be able to catch a spear but he can't beat me."

"Try me." Hurricane mocked. "Oh I will." The leader said. "Right after you catch this one too." The leader threw his spear at Hurricane too. I thought Hurricane was done for good. But when I opened my eyes again he was on two feet with the other spear in his other hand. "You owe me your life because I caught it." Hurricane said barring his teeth. The guard growled. "How 'bout I take yours instead." He said. "Oh I am all about plan A." Hurricane said.

Hurricane lunged at the general and pinned him to the ground. The general put one of his back feet on Hurricane's chest and flung him off. The guard got up and said, "Let's dance."

Hurricane growled again and lunged at him once more. The guard rolled out of the way right in time. Because before Hurricane pinned him, the guard drew a knife from a sheath. He thrusted the knife at Hurricane's stomach but Hurricane caught it. He yanked it out of the general's hand and thrusted it at his stomach. This time it made contact.

The general fell to the ground with the knife in his stomach. The other guards were surprised. They turned and ran instead of fighting. I guess they knew that if they're general was killed, then surely they would die.

"Cowards!" Queen Scarlet shouted. "I'd run if I were you." Hurricane said. He flew up to the balcony she was at and pinned her to the ground. "This is for all of the things you've done to innocent dragons." Hurricane said. He raised his claws and slashed out one of her eyes. He leaned up to her ear and said, "Next time you kill and innocent dragon, I will hunt you down and kill you."

He unpinned Scarlet and she took off. She flew as fast as she could. Hurricane smiled at that. "That's right." He said. "Be scared and scarred."

 **OK guys so that's it for this chapter. I have big plans for the next chapter in The StormWing Assassins book 2. I hope you guys enjoyed this so if you did, leave a good review and I will talk to you guys in the next chapter.**

 **P.S. I updated just one thing at the end because Hurricane can threaten better than that. So, that's what updated. Thanks!**


	5. I'm so sorry

**Hi guy's. It's me MasterDragon. I'm sorry I haven't added any new chapters to this story but, I've been out of ideas for a while. I asked Mystic the Animus and she gave me an idea and I am using it in the story but I have nothing good to go with it. I am afraid this story is going to be gone for a while until I get something good from either you guys or my friends from school. You guys as well are my friends. I do in fact fear the worst for this story. And that is not something I want to happen. You guys most likely know what I'm talking about. So, for now the story is going to be away. I'm sorry guys.**

 **MasterDragon585 is now away (My new exit)**


End file.
